<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milo by Rennen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201398">Milo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen'>Rennen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OCs [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My own lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, But I want people to know what theyre getting into, But the act will be referenced and is a major plot point, I am NOT going to write graphic sexual abuse, Poetry, The rape non con is kind of a spoiler, youve been warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did he end up at this point?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OCs [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Huntsman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why do these things keep happening to me?<br/>Is this simply how things are?<br/>I don't accept such an answer.<br/>Humans are human because they think beyond their own instincts.<br/>So why<br/>does this keep happening to me?</p><p>Animals,<br/>they're all <em>animals</em>.<br/>Do they truly lack such common sense?<br/>What should I do?<br/>I don't know what to do.<br/>Why is<br/>   <em>s o c i e t y</em> so twisted?</p><p>I don't know why these things keep happening to me,<br/>but I can feel my sanity tearing into shreds.<br/>Everywhere I go,<br/>I can never escape their eyes.<br/>They stare into me,<br/>as if I am nothing more than an object.<br/>They are animals.<br/>If I am to survive,</p><p>I will take advice from those long ago.<br/>I will<br/>  <em> k i l l</em> them.<br/>Their me at is my trophy,<br/>their d eath is my award.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interview with Milo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talking to Milo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Milo,<br/>I'm the one that killed them all.<br/>I tore their bodies apart into scraps.<br/>You want to know why?<br/>Ok, I'll tell you.</p>
<p>They say on the news,<br/>there's a serial killer on the loose.<br/>He targets both men and women,<br/>but mostly men.<br/>He kills them in brutal torturous ways,<br/>and when the killer is done,<br/>he mutilates their genitals.<br/>No one knows why he does this every single time,<br/>some think it may be pleasurable to him.<br/>Or perhaps,<br/>he hates genitals?</p>
<p>I hate them, of course.<br/>What do you take me for?<br/>Sure I'm a killer,<br/>but even I'm not that crazy.<br/>Why do I hate them?<br/>I'll tell you.<br/>It's because<br/>they can be used as a weapon.</p>
<p>At first the killer's victims seemed totally random,<br/>but after investigating the victims backgrounds,<br/>a pattern was found.<br/>Every victim had a history of acts of sexual assault on others.<br/>I was like them once,<br/>the people they hurt.<br/>Most people stay quiet about those things,<br/>they think they cannot speak about it.<br/>If they can't speak for themselves,<br/>I'll just do it for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Andrea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Milo tries to look out for his coworker, Andrea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her name was Andrea.<br/>She's not dead or anything,<br/>but I just don't talk to her anymore.<br/>We worked together.<br/>She was a timid type,<br/>she would fidget and never talk back.<br/>I was annoyed, <br/>not at her,<br/>but at the people around her.<br/>The guys I worked with all seemed to have a thing for Andrea.<br/>But the way they expressed their interest was…<br/>rude.<br/>They would bug her and harrass her,<br/>pick on her.<br/>It was so immature.<br/>If they weren't picking on her,<br/>they'd be treating her like she was fragile.<br/>It was like watching the pure stereotype of a macho man porn.</p><p>I'd killed by this point.<br/>The police were after me,<br/>but they didn't know who I was.<br/>I didn't particularly know Andrea,<br/>but I felt like I needed to look out for her.<br/>To do so, I started chatting her up and being a good coworker/friend.<br/>All the guys in our section wanted to throw a party for finishing the big project,<br/>they wanted beer and drinking games and other crap.<br/>Of course, Andrea was pressured into going to the party with them.</p><p>I drugged the first guy.<br/>I slipped it into his drink when he wasn't looking.<br/>Andrea was on the floor, unconscious.<br/>You probably knew where this story was going, <br/>the guys got drunk and started fighting over Andrea.<br/>They were so immature.<br/>They started getting physical and Andrea got dragged into the fray, <br/>She took a wild left hook to the face.<br/>When the guy realized he'd punched her he started freaking out,<br/>telling her he was sorry and that he didn't mean to hit her.<br/>But Andrea was unconscious,<br/>she can't hear you, idiot.</p><p>Andrea was still on the floor at this point,<br/>I left her alone and dragged the guys all into the bar storage room.<br/>Then I tied them up to some poles that went from the ceiling to the floor.<br/>I figured I didn't have much time,<br/>so I started going at it when they weren't awake.<br/>Normally I'd wait,<br/>read a book or something,<br/>so they would be awake during.<br/>But you don't always get what you want.<br/>Needless to say,<br/>I tore them apart.</p><p>Andrea woke up at some point and wandered towards the screaming coming from the storage room.<br/>She saw something pretty crazy in there.<br/>She was so shocked she couldn't move,<br/>she couldn't even blink.<br/>I looked up at her when she was in the doorway,<br/>I smiled at her.<br/>She called the police and I got taken away.<br/>That's the story of the time I got caught,<br/>and how I ended up here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Interview with Milo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Milo expresses his thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I asked him, "Why?" he only stared at me.<br/>
It was a mocking stare, like he thought I was an idiot for asking.<br/>
I got irritated, and asked him again.<br/>
He responded this time,<br/>
though it was not the response I ever expected.<br/>
His answer was simply,<br/>
"Because you all failed."</p><p>When I told him to elaborate,<br/>
he smiled at me.<br/>
It was a bitter smile with no humor,<br/>
that same mocking stare.<br/>
"I can't imagine being so unaware of yourselves."<br/>
Then he made a face like he heard a good joke,<br/>
and sat up straighter and looked me in the eye.<br/>
"You want to know? That's a start at least."<br/>
I figured if I stay quiet he would talk eventually,<br/>
and he did.</p><p>"I ended up here because of you. No, not You specifically. You as a group. You all."<br/>
I asked him what he meant by "you all."<br/>
"The police force, idiot."<br/>
I was startled by the tone coming from this normally composed and classy man.<br/>
"It's because of you. You always ask all these stupid questions, sit there shuffling papers,<br/>
but when's the last time you did anything useful?"<br/>
I could feel his hate<br/>
it was rolling off him in waves.<br/>
"There's people right in front of you every single day,<br/>
they get hit,<br/>
they get robbed,<br/>
they even get trafficked.<br/>
And what have you done for them?"<br/>
He leaned forward, I could tell his rant wasn't over yet.<br/>
"You all don't care. You want the shiny badge but don't want to work. You'd rather shoot people that are innocent than shoot the killer."<br/>
He leaned back in his chair, tipping it backwards a little.<br/>
"They are right in front of you. Abuse, murder, crime. But you don't notice until your precious papers are filed, or until someone dies."<br/>
…</p><p>"You ask me, "Why did you do it?" But you never ask how things came to be this way. With such a shitty police force, how are you surprised someone like me exists?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Milo's opinions do not reflect my own. Milo is a character. This isn't some anti-police propoganda.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Archer Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She appeared from nowhere.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 26 years ago,<br/>
in a little forest village.<br/>
I was a kid back then,<br/>
I lived under an old grandpa of the village.<br/>
We lived a dangerous life,<br/>
all kinds of wild beasts roamed our forest.<br/>
I was doing the things all kids in my village did,<br/>
playing, and learning how to survive for the future.<br/>
Our games would involve survival tactics to win,<br/>
that's how they taught us.<br/>
But that old man we lived under,<br/>
he was a very bad man.<br/>
I'm an adult now, so I suppose there is no reason to dance around the topic.</p>
<p>He molested us.</p>
<p>A very bad man.<br/>
Scum, trash, disgusting.<br/>
Everynight someone was his plaything.<br/>
It was enough to drive a kid to hatred,<br/>
fear, sorrow.<br/>
It was enough to drive a kid to murder.<br/>
All of us wanted him gone,<br/>
to never see that disgusting face again.<br/>
I knew those adults wouldn't do anything,<br/>
so I did it myself.</p>
<p>Or, I would have done it myself, if she didn't beat me to it.<br/>
That archer woman.<br/>
She appeared out of nowhere,<br/>
took all our elder's hearts.<br/>
She brought back pounds upon pounds of game everytime she returned from the forest.<br/>
She could cook it,<br/>
strip it down,<br/>
do it all.<br/>
She was incredible.<br/>
It should've tipped us off,<br/>
she was too amazing.<br/>
She must be hiding something,<br/>
warrior women only exist in novels.<br/>
But here she was,<br/>
standing in front of our eyes,<br/>
bow in hand,<br/>
not a drop of blood staining her clothes.<br/>
She was the perfect hunter.</p>
<p>The perfect hunter,<br/>
because none of us ever knew that she was hunting our own.<br/>
She wanted him,<br/>
the disgusting old man.</p>
<p>She knew.<br/>
Somehow, she knew.<br/>
With her eyes that seemed to stare straight through you,<br/>
she had stared through that old man.<br/>
He died a week after she showed up. <br/>
His cabin was red, bright red.<br/>
There was no body,<br/>
Only his clothes.<br/>
All the kids had been playing,<br/>
and like the wind she had taken him away.<br/>
We never saw her again,<br/>
all we had were the piles of meat she had caught for us.<br/>
As if she were saying, "Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>